Rescue Me?
by Psychimymcastlegreysbones
Summary: Brennan's in danger and is worried she has burned a few too many bridges to be saved
1. Sorry

She was standing there all alone, with a gun pointed to her head. No Booth. Why would she expect him to be there? She had said goodbye, fed him some crap about needing some time to focus on serious anthropological work and run for the hills. She couldn't handle seeing him not now… not after her recent realization. She couldn't LOVE him, everyone she loved died and she would not be the one responsible for Booth's demise.

How had she gotten herself into such a situation where she needed rescuing? She was a genius, why did this keep happening? Shouldn't she be able to protect herself from just this type of situation? She decided there and then that if she lived through this one it would be the last one. She would diligently do her work, as always, but she would stop setting herself up for pain. Pain was distracting, pain was troublesome, and most of all, pain hurt. She was done with it. She would no longer stand for it.

**24 hours earlier**

"Booth," she called down the hallway of the FBI building as she followed behind him, seemingly unnoticed until this point. He turned around, a confused look on his face. "What's up Bones?" She waited until she was able to catch up with him before saying "I just came to inform you that I will be taking a month long sabbatical starting this evening to pursue some serious anthropological work." She turned readying herself to leave before he called out, "Wait a second, Bones! You can't just say something like that and then leave!" Now it was her turn to look confused "Why not?" She responded. "Because Bones… Because it's just not what you do, OK? You really don't think you owe me some sort of explanation?" She still didn't understand what was wrong "Booth I told you I'm going to pursue serious anthropo-" He cut her off, "Oh don't feed me that crap! What's wrong?" She couldn't understand where his agitation was coming from. "Booth I don't know why you're mad." He looked more annoyed than before "You don't know why I'm mad, you don't" he let out a small chuckle "You don't understand why I'm mad…? I'm mad because my partner is about to leave for a month to go who knows with who knows what kind of people and has just informed me of this TODAY, the day she is leaving, and then tried to leave as if she didn't owe me an explanation. You wanna know why I'm mad Bones? That, that is why I'm mad!" None of this made any sense to her "I know Booth. I know where I'm going and who I'm going with, it would be a very poorly planned expedition if I didn't." He could barely believe her "Never mind Bones, just, I have work to get done."

How could she expect him to come for her after that? She still wasn't completely sure what that was but she knew it had really upset him. There was also the small detail that he didn't know where she was, come to think of it at this point neither did she.


	2. Pain

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry! I am SO SO SO sorry! I know I promised this like three weeks ago but I was insanely busy but don't worry now I've written ahead so you can expect much better update frequency. And it's even a longer chapter which isn't saying all that much but still. And don't worry I plan to continue for a little bit I haven't quite figured out how long… I really love reviews and they always bring a smile to my face so if you feel so moved I would really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the little bit of fluff I snuck in!**

Still at gunpoint she heard her assailant talk to her for the first time in what felt like hours, but logically she knew was more likely minutes, "Listen bitch, I told you to stay away and you didn't listen. People listen to me I'm a very _persuasive_ man." He said bringing the gun closer to her head.

She shuddered, "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"Oh chica I don't plan on doing anything to you that you don't already have coming." He responded

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something, I have a GUN POINTED TO YOUR HEAD! I have no obligation to answer your questions." She could tell she had angered him, however even though she knew her life was in danger she found it difficult to care because she also knew there was a very small possibility of her making it out of this alive.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

He kept her locked up in a small room visiting her three times a day to deliver a verbal pummeling and a sad excuse for a meal. The meals routinely contained meat causing her to gag. It was what she assumed was the fifth day, when she noticed something was off. He wasn't here. He should have come by now. He was right when he said it on that first day she was a genius and although she detested absolutes she knew that he should have come by now. She started to worry that he would never come back and she would never escape. She knew this fear to be illogical but it still lay dormant in the back of her mind.

All she could do was sit there and stare at the wall hoping that her meal today would be edible. Assuming it came. She presumed he was roughly two hours late to the otherwise routine meal deliveries. She couldn't help but give in to the overwhelming fatigue that had been plaguing her since she had arrived and fall asleep. Once she was asleep her thought quickly drifted to Booth.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_She stared down at her newly supple breasts and beautifully round belly and all she could do was smile. She had finally told Booth how she felt and it couldn't have turned out better. They were happy, she was pregnant, and all was right in her world. "Honey we have to get to work!" She paused before answering taking in the sweetness of the moment. "Be there in a minute." She slowly stood letting go of her moment and ready to face the day head on. She walked out into their living room holding her stomach to see her beautiful boyfriend standing by the door waiting for her. "Let's get married" totally convinced he had been the one to say it she stared at him before comprehending the look on his face and realizing he was just as surprised as she was and the only movement his lips had made was to drop open in awe. He stood up still looking like a kid at his first surprise party as he moved to her, looped his hands around her expanding waist and pulled her into a kiss like so many before but also like no other. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§

She woke up unable to comprehend where these thoughts and feelings had come from. When she thought back over the last few nights however she realized that dreams of this sort were not completely out of the ordinary, she had just been ignoring them.

After she was done worrying about whether her next meal would ever come she began to drift into daydreaming. She wondered where Booth was right now; if he had noticed she was missing, and more importantly if he cared anymore. She knew he had cared at one point, but he seemed _really _hurt when she had told him about the dig.

She still couldn't understand why he had been so upset. He seemed to think she was running from something. That this was her way of dealing with pain, to run. It seemed she should be the one who felt hurt given that he seemed to think that when faced with something painful she would run away from the challenge. But there was nothing to run from. Or at least she had thought so, until her latest dream. Now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she was running from pain, or more specifically the possibility of it. Maybe she was running from him and the pain he could bring her.


End file.
